Barbie Girl
by Bloodless Dizzy
Summary: What? Are you gonna say it doesn’t fit?Watch this video that I didn’t make: A nice little songfic based on Jack and Chase's disturbed romance... Rated M for the final sequence.  Trust me it's M for a reason.


Barbie Girl

**Pairing: **Jack/Chase

**Rating: **M

**Comments: **What? Are you gonna say it doesn't fit? Go on Youtube and search "Jack and Chase Barbie Girl." It's the first one on the list and it's frickin' perfect for the situation!

"Hey, Jack."

"Hi, Chase!"

"Wanna go for a ride, Jack?"

"SURE, CHASE!!!"

"Jump on!"

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeeeee!!!"

**I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

Chase revved the engine of his ridiculously large motorcycle. Indeed an uncharacteristic object for Chase to have, but hey, our "boy genius" was in his own little world.

**You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!**

As Chase pulled in front of a dimly lit, darkly painted building in an equally ominous part of town Jack returned, at least momentarily, to reality.

Chase stepped off the bike and looked down at Jack who was staring at him with the most estranged face he had ever seen. His eyes were large and wide like a puppy's and his face was bright red from the mixture of the vibrations of the bike and the fact that he was with Chase in general. To top it off his already seemingly out of control hair was flying every where.

Jack smiled and smiled, visions of the previous night fresh in his mind. Ahh, how handy the third arm sash came in when in the hands of the love of his life!

**I'm a blonde bimbo girl in the fantasy world! Dress me up, make me talk, I'm your dolly!**

As Chase led the way through the dark nightclub scene Jack followed like a lost puppy. Many of the male attendees whistled at Jack and he could feel hands grasping at him as he followed Chase through the crowd.

Or at least he would have felt them had he not been completely engulfed by Chase.

Chase had lost the ridiculous armor for this particular occasion and was wearing sleeker, more modern clothes which was an apparent fetish for the boy genius, if you couldn't tell from the robots.

Chase wore loose bondage pants with various chains, patches, straps and assorted items dangling from them. His, black skin tight, leather, sleeveless top showed off his muscular arms and how ripped his abs were.

Jack's normal clothes had been changed as well, no matter how club appropriate they were. Besides, you can only see a guy in the same clothes so many times before it gets creepy, or that's what Chase's thoughts were, anyway.

Jack's clothes were almost Lolita-esque. A black and red satin shirt was hemmed just bellow the belt in front and hung down to his knees in back. Bows covered the ruffled sleeves and the swirly eyes that were so stereotypical of his attire were branded across the back of the shirt. His pants were long and black with a velvet feel and covered his feet. His shoes, entirely opposite from normal, were black Lolita slippers with red bows on the back.

**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!**

It was Chase's idea to come to this creepy little spot filled with lecherous goons, god only knows why, but it had an almost homey charm to him. It wasn't because most of the humanoid guests were only humans in body and could transform into a wild beast of biblical proportions at anytime. No, he liked to believe it was the rave music and homemade drinks that made this little place his home away from home.

**You can touch, you can play… If can say I'm always yours!**

Chase sat in the back corner and ordered he and Jack drinks while he waited for Jack to stop wondering around aimlessly in a daze and find his seat.

After nearly fifteen minutes Jack finally noticed that he was no longer any where near his beloved Chase! He looked around and jumped in the air, trying desperately to locate him when he felt a hand grasp the ass that only one person was aloud to touch.

Jack squealed and squeaked, trying to escape the hands that were wrapping around him and dragging him into a booth. He turned to face the perpetrator and gasped with happiness.

"Yes it's me now stop squirming and sit down, you idiot."

Jack hugged Chase tightly. "I was so scared somebody else was touching me!"

"Don't be stupid. Everybody in this place knows your ass is mine. You smell like me all over. Demons and monsters can sense each other's mates. It helps lower the rape and murder rates in the demon world.

"So I'm your mate!?" Jack squealed happily, overjoyed with the very idea.

"Don't be so self-absorbed. You're my bitch. It's a fact of life."

Jack's jaw dropped and his face flushed. "Well fine, then!" Jack stood to turn away, angry at the thought that his virginity was lost to someone as arrogant as his idol.

He froze as he felt a large hand grasp his wrist tightly. "You're my bitch and that's how it's always going to be. You're mine and all mine now and forever and nobody is ever going to take you from me."

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world!**

Chase threw Jack to the ground and ripped through his shirt. Jack's face flushed brightly as he felt the eyes of dozens of spectators.

"N-Not here!"

"Shut up."

Chase licked slowly down Jack's chest and nipped lightly at his lover's sensitive nipples as he decided to publicly prove who Jack belonged to.

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!!**

EXIT NOW IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO VIEW BAD THINGS!

Chase ripped Jack's pants down it one quick motion, Jack already having an erection from the aggression being exerted on him.

Chase grinned broadly, his tongue caressing the head before he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his dick. His was much larger than Jack's in all directions and had a much more insatiable hunger.

Jack stared up at him, a wanton twinkle in his eyes.

Chase stared down at Jack, a manic grin on his tan face as he licked his fingers and lubricated Jack's lower orifice.

"Oh… Ooh, Chase…. My master…"

Jack tilted his head back as he felt the head of Chase's full erection pressing against his almost virgin ass.

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!!**

Chase grasped Jack's hair tightly as he thrust deep within the younger boy. He grunted and groaned, his cock being squeezed tighter and tighter, the head tickling Jack's poor prostate causing the younger boys eyes to roll back into his head.

"Ch-chase!! A-A-A-Aaaahhhh!!!"

Their bodies moved in unison. With every thrust Chase made into the younger boy, Jack arched his back and moved his hips into Chase's groin.

Chase grasped Jack's red erection and stroked it tenderly.

"N-nooo… I-if you keep doing that I'm g-g-gonna… ooooohhh!! Ch-Chaaase!!" Jack through his head back, his body shuddering as his white, sticky excremental fluids escaped all over Chases hand and stomach. Jack looked away, his pail face bright red.

Chase gripped Jack's chin between his thumb and index finger and kissed him hard, his own cum exploding from his body deep inside Jack as his tongue explored the Goth boy's mouth.

**Imagination, life is your creation!**

To be continued…?


End file.
